


Abducted

by LightFoot



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFoot/pseuds/LightFoot
Summary: Ensign Miller is abducted by Triton Geneticists because his looks are extremely rare on their world.





	Abducted

**Author's Note:**

> Set about the middle of season two, in between episode 12 “Resistance” and episode 13 “Prototype” in an A/U where two Ocompan Nurses insisted that Captain Janeway, alone, take these two large duffel bag like cases with her, just before she started to climb the staircase to the surface. After the smoke cleared, she found out that they were actually stasis pods, both of which housed fully healthy, fully human infants. One male, one female both approximately six days old.

The Tritons are a humanoids species in the Delta Quadrant. They are identical to humans in every way – (ie. - look, act, walk, talk, eat, breathe, sleep etc.) except they naturally have gills on both sides of their bodies, could easily swim at great depths and processed oxygen from water just like a fish.

They are a monarchy and are a kind species that wanted to learn about other species, places, cultures, and foods. They were eager to trade supplies and technology so they welcomed the Voyager crew to their planet. Anyone from Voyager, who was not on duty and who wanted to come, was invited to dinner. It was buffet style and was colorful and interesting yet memorable and delicious.

“Captain Janeway. Did you enjoy your dinner?” Queen Rene asks.

“Kathryn, please and yes, thank you. Your Majesty.” Kathryn replies.

“I'm glad. You're welcome.”

“Oh, Kathryn. You should take a stroll around the palace grounds before the sun sets completely and you retire for the night. Oh and take Ensign Miller with you. The two of you should also tour the vineyards and winery and taste some of the wines before you leave.” Queen Rene suggested.

“We will, Thank you.”

“You're more then welcome. Make sure both of you take a good selection of wine with you, with my complements.”

Johnathan didn't want to go but could not disobey an order from the Queen without insulting their hosts and none of Voyagers security was there to go with the captain.

“Johnathan, I do not mind that you are being so protective but why are you so defensive? Do you really think that someone from one of the friendliest species we've come across in this Quadrant so far is going to attack us?” Kathryn questioned as they walked.

“No, I do not think anyone is going to attack us. It's true, they are friendly. However, one cannot be too cautious. he replied. Besides, you know, as well as I do, that Starfleet has rules about not leaving captains alone on alien planets?”

“Yes, I know. Look, Johnathan, aren't these gorgeous?” she asked, looking up into some trees that had white and yellow flowers on it. They resembled Orange Blossoms and smelled like them too. It reminded her of home.

“Yes, they are very beautiful, Katie, very much like my companion for this stroll.” Johnathan said with a half smile. Kathryn smiled back at him, knowing it was difficult for him to be alone with her as well as appreciate the beauty in nature.

“What about those twin moons? Do you think each one is about the same size as Earth's moon or larger?” Kathryn asked, looking to the sky. 

“Having more … … interesting attractions to focus on, I did not pay any attention to them. However, since you asked, I don't think they are any larger, just closer.” Johnathan says with a smile.

“I wonder how they affect the oceans tides?” Kathryn thought aloud.

“A good question. Perhaps, if there is time, you could take the children to see the ocean before Voyager leaves orbit.”

“Trade negotiations start early tomorrow morning. Maybe, you would like to come with us, if I get finished early enough?”

“Wouldn't you prefer to spend time with just the children?”

“We will bring them with us. Besides, I enjoy your company and you are not to leave captains alone on alien planets? Please come with us, Johnathan?”

“I walked right into that one! I enjoy your company too, so I will join all of you, Katie.”

“Wonderful!” she said with a smile. “Why don't you tour the city tomorrow, learn about the culture, cuisine and music? There's a market you could explore, maybe find some things to add color and brighten up your quarters.”

Johnathan grimaced and shivered as if the thought caused him physical pain.

“What could be as bad as all of that?” Kathryn asked, putting a hand on his bicep.

“Nothing, I suppose. Maybe I will even bring the children with me.” Johnathan said finally.

“That's my boy.” Kathryn said while patting his arm, before she thought twice. Johnathan looked at her oddly, but then in the moonlight Kathryn saw him smile, for the second time that evening, which was a rare occurrence.

“Why don't you smile more often, Johnathan? It's a very handsome smile.” she said.

Johnathan looked away, still smiling. Kathryn touched his cheek gently then let her hand fall with a soft sigh.

“Let's return to the ship. I've got to be up early to meet with the ambassador and the council.” she said.

“Yes, Captain.” Johnathan said, his smile had been replaced by his normal poker face.

~ in the mess hall, after breakfast, the next day.

“Kes, may I speak with you for a moment?”

“Sure, Johnathan, what could I do for you?”

“I am going to take the children down to the planet to do some sight seeing. Would you like to come with us?”

“Is the invitation for just me or could Neelix come along as well?”

“Of course he could come along, the more, the merrier.”

“The more, the merrier?” Kes questioned.

“An old statement from Earth meaning an occasion or outing will be more enjoyable if a lot of people are there or come along.”

“When do you plan to leave?”

“As soon as I get them cleaned up.”

“Okay, I will tell him.”

“Great.”

“Neelix?”

“Yes, Sweety.”

“Are you ready to go? Johnathan has invited us to go with him and the children.”

“That sounds great. I'm already to go.”

~

Kathryn left the meeting the next afternoon after a long but fruitful day of trade negotiations. She came to very amicable terms with the Tritons easily so her task was less difficult then she expected but she was still preoccupied.

“Your Majesty. Would it be possible from me to take one of our shuttles and explore the planet?”

“Are you going to take Ensign Miller with you?”

“Yes and the children but what difference does that make?”

“Come now, Captain. I have seen the way the two of you look at each other.”

“Are we that transparent?”

“One would have to be blind not to be able to see it. A young man with his features is extremely rare on our world and in days of old would be considered a son of the Heavens. A 'stud' if ever there was one. You are a very fortunate woman to have the heart of one who some would consider a gem.”

“Yes, I am very blessed, thank you.”

“Your welcome and yes you may explore the planet. I will even make a list of some suggestions for you explore and camp out, if you would like?”

“Thank you, again. Have a good day.”

“You as well.”

She left the palace after the Queen her permission to take a shuttle to explore the planet with Johnathan and the children.

She thought was a wonderful idea. She knew the children have never been camping and was almost positive that Johnathan hasn't been either. She couldn't wait to get back to Voyager to discuss it with him.

She went to her quarters to quickly take a sonic shower. She wasn't sure what the weather would be like so she put on a pair of warm gray sweat pants, warm socks, hiking boots, a red sweat shirt, and a gray jacket. She packed an extra warm outfit for herself and warm clothes for the children in a duffle bag, then she pinned her combadge to the sweater and tapped it.

“Janeway to Johnathan Miller.” she said.

She waited, but there was no response.

“Computer, locate Johnathan Miller.” she said with a frown, already leaving her quarters.

“Johnathan Miller is not on Voyager.” the computer responded.

“Does he have the Janeway children with him?”

“Negative. The Janeway children are with Kes in her quarters.” the computer responded.

Kathryn was beginning to get a sinking feeling in her stomach as she made her way to the turbolift. So Johnathan wasn't on board Voyager. He went to the planets surface to explore and to shop, like she had encouraged him to do, after all. He should respond to her hails, even though he was on the planet.

“Janeway to Johnathan Miller.” she tried again, starting to feel agitated. “Johnathan, respond.”

Still there was no answer.

Kathryn had begun a debate with herself even before she stepped onto the bridge. Was the communications system down? Was there was interference?

“Captain on the Bridge.” Harry said from her chair. She'd forgotten that she had left him in charge.

“Are there any problems with the communication system?” she asked.

“No ma'am.” Ensign Kim replied.

“I want you to scan the surface for Johnathan's biosigns. I've been trying to hail him but he isn't responding.” she said as Harry hurried to his station.

“Isn't he on the ship?” he asked as he punched in commands.

“Not according to the computer but scan for him here as well.”

Kathryn sat in her chair and tried to calm herself by breathing deeply, thinking good thoughts and saying a prayer.

Johnathan is fine, she told herself silently. He is a mater of multiple forms of martial arts and can easily defend himself. There are plenty of reasons and ways his combadge could have been was damaged.

“Censors aren't picking up his biosigns anywhere, Captain.” Harry said finally and Kathryn felt an increase of the churning in her stomach.

“Have any shuttles been launched?”

“No ma'am.”

“What about the Transporter logs? He told me that he and the children would beam down to the planet.”

“Yes ma'am. Kes, Neelix, Johnathan and the children beamed down at 0900. Kes came back with the children about 1330 but there's no record of him coming back.” Harry replies.

“Who else beamed down around that time?”

“Tom, B'elanna and Samantha at 0915.”

“Captain Janeway to Lt. Torres.” she said, tapping her combadge.

“Torres here.” she responded immediately.

“B'elanna, have you seen Johnathan?”

“Yes, we saw him and the children with Neelix and Kes this morning.”

“Yeah at the market.” Tom's voice came over the combadge.

“What time was that?”

“Around 1015, Captain,” he answered.

“Is everything alright?” B'elanna asked.

“No. Johnathan isn't responding to hails and we can't find him to get a lock on him.”

“We'll start looking for him down here. We'll find him, Captain, try not to worry.

“Keep me posted. Janeway out.”

“Janeway to Tuvok.”

“Tuvok here, Captain.”

“Ensign Miller isn't responding to hails and we can't find his biosigniture. I want you to organize a search party and begin looking for him.”

“Of course, Captain. I will even inform the local authorities that Ensign Miller is missing and request their assistance in locating him.”

“Good idea. Keep me posted. Janeway out.”

“This doesn't make any sense. Even if combadge was malfunctioning or he was dead, we'd be able to get a lock on his bio pattern.” Harry said.

Kathryn felt her heart skip a few beats and the churning in her stomach was getting worse. She slammed her command mask down on her emotions. Everyone on the bridge minded their own business and focused on their tasks at hand so they would not anger the captain any more then Harry already had. She was staring daggers at him.

“I didn't mean that the way it came out or sounded.” he stated, looking very apologetic.

“I'm going down there to look for him myself. Get Commander Chakotay to the Bridge.” she growled on her way to the turbolift. 

Kathryn transported down with a Padd that had Johnathan's picture on it and got to work immediately. She began asking all of the merchants and locals in the Market if they'd seen him. Some of them remembered him for his features but none of them had seen him since early that morning.

She was talking to someone in the Market, who said that they had seem him, at a cafe, on the east side of town when about ninety minutes ago, when B'elanna hailed her.

“Captain we found something. You'll want to see it for yourself.”

“I'm in the Market. Where are you?” she asked, fighting to keep her voice calm. 

“We're on the east side of the village near the medical facility.”

“I'm on my way to you. Janeway out.”

Kathryn's heart was pounding and her mind was racing as she double timed it through the streets. “If there is a G-D up there, who cares about us, like he believes, just don't let him be dead. I don't want to lose him, Please?” She prayed silently.

She saw Tom and B'elanna standing at the gate of the medical facility just outside of town. When she reached them, she tried not to let her fear and panic show as she saw that they found Johnathan's blue uniform jacket which had been tossed in the trash, along with his combadge that had been smashed to pieces. 

Her hands trembled and tears formed in her eyes as she took the jacket out of the trash.

“This tricorder has been reprogrammed to scan for only his bio pattern, but so far nothing has come up.” B'elanna explained.

“Johnathan!” Kathryn shouted into the wind, not really expecting, yet hoping for a reply.

“We already tried that.”

“I'm going after him.” Kathryn said, snatching the modified tricorder from her and turning toward the buildings.

“Captain, wait!” B'elanna cried, holding her arm. “We don't know that he's even in there or where to start looking for him, if he is. There's something, we don't know what, that is interfering with our scanners.”

“He's been missing for hours and we don't even know where to start looking for him, B'elanna! He could be...” she couldn't bring herself to say it. “He could be injured and in pain. He's alone, in a strange place, probably scared … … ”

“Are we talking about the same young man, Captain? Johnathan has the courage of a Klingon. Wherever he is, he isn't scared, I can just about guarantee that.” B'elanna said.

“The Tritons must have equipment that can penetrate the force field. Let's go ask them for help.” Tom suggested.

Kathryn shrugged her shoulders and exhaled slowly, looking at the group of buildings in front of them. Part of her wanted to run straight into them to search for her friend, but being rational, she knew they didn't know where to start.

“Let's go talk to the Queen. Maybe she has some idea as to what's going on and/or can find out more about this medical facility.” she said finally.

~

When they reached the palace they were shown to Queen Rene's throne room immediately, only to find that she was pacing the floor.

“Captain Janeway, come in. Your Security Chief has already informed me that an ensign from your ship is missing. The news is most troubling indeed.”

“Ensign Miller to be precise. We found his jacket on the east side of town, near the medical facility.” Kathryn said to Queen Rene as she clutched his jacket to her chest. She drew on every bit of her command training to keep herself calm and collected.

“The east side medical facility? That could be a most distressing.” The Queen said, shaking her head anxiously with a worried look in her eyes.

“What is wrong? If you have any idea what could have happened to my medical and science officer, or who would have taken him, tell me, Please?” 

“That's where a lot of medical research in genetics is done. However, a male pleasure center and fertility clinic are also in there. The people who go to those places want privacy, that's the reason for the force field.”

“A young man with his features and purity is extremely rare on your world and in days of old would be considered a son of the Heavens. A 'stud' if ever there was one. You told that to me.”

“I remember.”

“Would he have been taken there against his will?” 

“It's possible but that's against our laws. They would have to give stimulants to him in quantities that could be fatal.” The queen said.

“Is the money that could very possibly be made from his seaman, to some people, could be worth risking his life?” Kathryn asked.

“Nothing is worth risking any ones life.” B'elanna said.

“I agree with you.”

“Any children conceived with his seaman would be a half breed and not as special as you might want.” Lt. Paris says.

“Not if DNA re-sequencing can be accomplished at the laboratory there.” the queens aid says.

“We have got to find him.” Captain Janeway says.

“But our scanners don't penetrate the force field.” B'elanna told her.

“Our law enforcement officers are highly trained and skilled in a lot of different ways for all kinds of situations. They have equipment that should be able to penetrate the force field and help you locate the Ensign. Obe, assemble my best officers.” the Queen said to her assistant who nodded and disappeared. 

Kathryn said a prayer, silently, as stared out of the nearest window.

“Captain Janeway, I'm very sorry that this happened to your young Ensign. I hope that you find him soon and that this does not spoil our trade agreement.” the Queen said.

Kathryn knew she should be polite and diplomatic, but all she could think of was the possibility that Johnathan had been violated and that he was by himself.

“We had better find him alive and unharmed.” she said in a low voice. The Queen nodded her head in understanding of how Kathryn felt. Her crew, however, looked at her with surprise for what could only be called a threat. 

Obe returned with several Tritons who were dressed in the same things most of the population was wearing, so they could blend in, and with tracking equipment. Kathryn, Tom, and B'elanna led them back to where they found the jacket. Tuvok met them there.

“We need to put his scent into the unit, ma'am.” one of the officers said to the captain. Reluctantly she handed over the jacket.

Kathryn watched as one of the officers cut a piece of his jacket from near the under arm off and put it into the machine. When they handed it back to her she put it to her nose and inhaled. She recognized Johnathan's unique scent easily. It was the same one she smelled during their martial arts matches. Slightly sweaty, with a hint of the old spice cologne that the captain, herself, had given to him.

She noticed B'elanna watching her and her face started to burn with embarrassment so she immediately stopped sniffing the jacket and avoided her gaze.

“I think we have got something. This way.” one of the officers said and they followed them into the building.

“I never thought that Johnathan had features that were all that special or uncommon.” Kathryn heard B'elanna whisper to Tom from behind her.

“For us, Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Tall, Broad, and Sculpted Physique is rare but nothing overly special. For them, apparently, it is.” Tom replied.

“They are still not worth his life.”

“I agree with you but, to some, money is money.” Tom said.

“How the hell could you say that?” B'elanna asked.

“It's not me, it's them.”

“Do you think the queen is right about 'His Purity' as she put it?

“I've seen his medical profile and he was 'pure' when he reported in.” he said.

“At Seventeen? That's uncommon but okay, what ever.” B'elanna replied. “It's just that, I'm surprised that he and the captain haven't … … … especially after the last six months?”

“Lieutenant!” Kathryn said sharply, interrupting their conversation.

“I'm sorry, Captain. It's just … … the two of you are really close and I know it started because of the children … … ”

“Maybe now isn't the best time, B'elanna?” Tom tried.

“No, I mean, you care more about Johnathan than you do anyone else. That much is obvious.” the half-Klingon continued.

“What? No, I don't.” Kathryn stated.

“It's obvious to everyone, except you, that you love him. You may not think you should, but you do. Everyone who has guessed, is pretty much okay with it. We just sort of assumed you two … … ”

“That's enough. Just stow it, Lt. I don't need a lecture right now. Let's just focus on finding Johnathan, alright?” Kathryn growled.

“Of course. I'm sorry, Captain. ”

She clutched the jacket tighter. The Tritons turned to the right and continued down the hallway. Kathryn hurried after them, bumping into one them when they came to an abrupt stop. There, in the middle of a small room, was Johnathan. He was laying on a bed like table, completely naked with a suction cup like device attached to his genitals, being held down by clamp like things at his neck, wrists and ankles. His blonde hair had been cut to about three inches from his scalp, all the way around.

“Johnathan!” Kathryn cried, dropping the jacket and rushing to his side. The lights in the room were dim but she could see a number had been painted on Johnathan's handsome face. A brush of her thumb removed most of the paint.

“Johnathan. she repeated while touching his cheek again. She sighed in relief when he opened his sapphire eyes.

“Captain?” he questioned drowsily.

Hang on Johnathan. We're going to get you out of here, she assured him as some of the locals were trying to release the clamps.

The captain put her arm under him to help him to sit up then get off of the table after the clamps opened up. She grunted and nearly fell over with him when he leaned heavily against her.

Then he stumbled to a trash can, a few feet away, to vomited in it.

“Johnathan!” she exclaimed, hurrying to his side. She rubbed his back as he continued to vomit.

“There is a cocktail of drugs in his system. A sedative of some sort as well as others.” Tom said, scanning the naked young man with a medical tricorder.

“What could you do about it? Maybe give something to counter act them to him?” Kathryn asked, stroking Johnathan's back as he tried to catch his breath.

“I think the Doctor should examine him first and be the one to administer anymore drugs, if necessary. He knows more about how they will effect him than I do.”

“Captain.” Johnathan gasped.

“I’m here, Johnathan. How are you feeling?” she questioned.

“Captain...I'm cold, tired and hungry.” he said as his smile faded.

“Okay, we will get something for you to eat after the doctor checks you out and says you could have something. You are my primary concern right now, honey. We need to get you to sick bay,” she said softly.

“I think the fact that he is hungry is a good sign.” Tom says.

“Here.” B'elanna said, after retrieving his clothing from a table that was in the room. Then she turned away respectfully as Kathryn and Tom helped Johnathan get dressed. Kathryn took off her jacket and put it over Johnathan's shoulders for additional warmth.

“Better?” Kathryn asked softly.

“Yes, thank you. Could we go home now?” Johnathan asked drowsily as Tuvok helped him walk.

“Harry won't be able to get a lock on us until we get out of the building.” B'elanna said.

“Come on.” Kathryn said, putting his arm around her shoulder to help steady him.

The local men who they got to help them, led them back the way they had come. Johnathan was having trouble walking and leaning heavily against Kathryn which was causing her back to hurt but she tried not to let it show just how much.

“Let me take over, Captain.” Tom said as he took her place at Johnathan's side to help support him while he walked. Which helped Kathryn's back a lot.

“Thank you, Tom.” She said as she took the phaser from him.

“Someone is coming. I can hear foot steps.” warned one of them. For a moment Kathryn was confused then half a dozen Tritons came around the corner.

“The son of the heavens. Our G-D among men! Return him!” one of them said.

“He isn't a son of the heavens nor a Our G-D among men. He's a member of my crew and if you come one step closer, I'll kill you.” Kathryn said, using her free hand to pull out her phaser.

The man started to move again and Kathryn fired. He fell to the ground and the rest of them backed away.

The other locals jumped to the defense of the Voyager crew.

“Go down that corridor. You're almost out of the building. Run!” One said.

They took off in the direction he pointed. Tuvok and Tom practically dragging Johnathan as Kathryn and B'elanna stayed a step behind them, phasers at the ready.

Kathryn hit her combadge as soon as they were out of the building.

“Janeway to Voyager, get us the hell out of here!”

In less then a heart beat they appeared in Sick Bay. 

“Captain, you have to let go of Johnathan so that I can scan and treat him now that he is on a biobed.” The Doctor told her.

Kathryn relented.

“Captain.” Johnathan said drowsily, eyes half open.

“I'm right here, Johnathan.” she said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“I want to tell you something.” Johnathan whispered.

“What is it?”

“I Love You Very Much!” he whispered and Kathryn gasped softly.

“I love you too.” she whispered in Johnathan's ear. Then stood up when she was the Doctor approaching. “Try to rest while the Doctor takes care of you, Johnathan.”

“Yes Captain.” he said and closed his eyes.

“Doctor, Is he going to be alright?” Kathryn asked as he gave medicine to Johnathan through a hypospray.

“Of course. After the drugs they gave to him clear his system. It will take about eighteen hours.” the doctor said. “He would be better off in his own bed but he'll just have to sleep it off here since he can barely walk.”

“I'm going to sit with him.” Kathryn said as she brought a chair from the other side of the room.

“Captain, it's late, you should go to you quarters and … … ” the EMH began but stopped and rolled his eyes as he went into his office, sighing dramatically, when Kathryn glared at him.

Kathryn gazed at the young man who was sleeping on the biobed. Did Johnathan really tell her that? He had and she said it back.

The realization of just how much she loved Johnathan sent a jolt of anxiety through her. They started flirting about six months ago, even though she told herself it couldn't go any farther than that. The crew would never accept her dating anyone, especially Johnathan or so she thought. Yet, all of them believed she was sleeping with him anyway, according to B'elanna.

Maybe it was time to act on her feelings. Especially after the last ten hours, when losing Johnathan might have been a real possibility.

“Well not right now.” she thought, gazing at the sleeping blonde fondly. Her brow furrowed when she remembered that someone had cut his hair very short. To short for her liking.

She knew that Johnathan's hair was very long because he always wore it in the same efficient pony tail. Sometimes it came loose as they practiced martial arts and she loved seeing him all sweaty and winded after a few rounds.

Since they were alone in Sick Bay, she just enjoyed the feeling of running her fingers through what was left of Johnathan's long, silky blonde hair.

“Excuse me for the interruption, Captain.” Lt. Torres says.

“What is it, Lt?”

“I just wanted to give the present Johnathan bought for you while he was in the market.”

“Where did you find it? What makes you think it's for me?”

“It fell out of the pocket of his jeans when I picked them up off of the table. Who else would he buy anything like that for? I think you are going to like your gift.” Lt. Torres says with a smile.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Lt. Torres replies as she walks out of sick bay.

Kathryn looked down at the small sterling silver name plate style bracelet which had four colored stones in the center.

“It's wonderful.” she whispered to him as she put it on.

~

Johnathan's mind was a lot clearer and he felt a lot better even though his head still ached when he woke up early the next morning. The memories of the events from the previous day from just after his drink at the cafe to now were blurry. He started to sit up but stopped and smiled when he saw Katie. She was out of uniform, wearing a red sweatshirt, was sitting in a chair next to the bed, resting her head on it, asleep. He recognized the bracelet he'd gotten for her at the Market and remembered buying it but not giving it to her.

Johnathan reached out to gently brushed aside the hair that had fallen across Kathryn's her face so he could see more of his 'sleeping beauties' face but Johnathan regretted the action as it caused her to stir slightly. He hadn't meant to wake her.

Kathryn sat up, rub and opened her gray eyes. Then focused them on Johnathan as an expression of worry came over her face.

“Johnathan. How are you feeling?” she asked. 

“Much better, Captain, but my memory is still blurry which I am unaccustomed to. I remember the Tritons planet. The Market...”

“You were kidnapped and drugged by a group of Triton doctors who work, in a sperm bank, for a fertility clinic.”

“For what purpose?”

“A young man with your features, height and build is extremely rare on their world and in days of old would be considered a son of the Heavens. A 'stud' if ever there was one.” Kathryn replied.

“I remember asking Kes and Neelix if they wanted to go to the market with me and the children. They had planned on going and would be happy to come with us. We found fruits and vegetable for the ship after looking around for a while. A while later the children were getting cranky so Kes offered to take the children back to the ship for lunch and a nap. I said okay but I was going to stay and try to find something for you. Neelix wanted to bring the supplies back to the ship so he and I went separate ways. I remember buying a bracelet for you but do not remember giving it to you.” he said.

“I have it here.” She says as she lifts her arm.

“I see that but I intended to give it you at dinner that night.”

It's Beautiful and very sweet of you. Thank You.”

“You're welcome. I'm glad that you like it.”

"I do.”

“I told one of the merchants in passing that I was a visiting the planet and that I was a doctor aboard the starship Voyager. He told me that my children are adorable. I said thank you. I went to a cafe for some lunch. Later on a gentleman asked me if I would like a tour of their medical facility so that we could exchange ideas. I put the bracelet in my pants pocket and said that sounds good. We were discussing some of his research when something zapped me. I felt disoriented then passed out. I did not even have a chance to fight them off, if I could. When I came too I realized that I had been undressed and was strapped to a bed. I felt light headed yet very stimulated.”

“Did they hurt you?” Kathryn demanded.

“No.”

“I am so sorry, Johnathan.”

“Captain?” Johnathan asked, confused.

“It's my fault. I should have let you stay on Voyager, like you wanted to, instead of insisting that you explore the village.”

“How does that make any of what happen to me your fault, Katie – Captain?” he corrected quickly, feeling his cheeks warm up.

“No, it's alright, Johnathan. You can call me Kathryn.” she said, touching his cheek gently.

“Kathryn.” Johnathan said softly, covering her hand with his own. “I'm just glad the children had already gone back to Voyager and were safe.”

Kathryn was blushing again and let her hand fall when the Doctor surprised both of them by clearing his throat as he came in to examine Johnathan. 

“How are you feeling?” he inquired, scanning him with a tricorder.

“I am feeling a lot better yet I am still tired.” he replied. 

“You should stay here and sleep until the drugs they injected into your system have warn off completely. I will be able to keep a closer eye on you as well.”

“No, I don't want to stay here.” Johnathan said as he stood up. The nausea and dizziness he felt was making the room spin and he swayed slightly because of it.

“Let me give something to you for the nausea and dizziness.”

“No, thank you doctor. I don't want anymore medicine.”

“As you wish.”

He steadied himself on the biobed until it stopped. Kathryn put a hand on his arm, an expression of worry was still on her face.

“I'm fine.” Johnathan said.

“Oh really? Who are you trying to convince, the two of us or yourself?” Kathryn questioned. “Why don't you come to my quarters to rest? I know that my bed is far more comfortable than a biobed. From the couch, I'll be able to hear you and check on you every so often.”

“What about the children?”

“They are sleeping in Kes's quarters but will be thrilled to see daddy again.”

“Okay, that's acceptable,” Johnathan said slowly.

“That's okay with me.” the Doctor said. “When you wake up, have something to eat, then come by for a check up.”

“He will. I'll make sure of it. Come along Johnathan.” the captain said, as she took his arm and lead him out of Sick Bay.

“You should let me sleep on the couch.” Johnathan said as they stepped onto the turbolift.

Kathryn stepped closer and put her hand on Johnathan's cheek again. Johnathan smiled before lowering his head to kiss Kathryn. They broke apart when the turbolift doors opened to see a very embarrassed Ensign Kim.

“I will wait for the next one.” Harry said, his face was as red as the captain's face.

“Don't worry about it, we are getting off.” Kathryn muttered, taking Johnathan's hand as they walked towards her quarters.

“I'm glad you're feeling better, Johnathan.” Harry called after them.

~

Kathryn pulled Johnathan into her quarters and the doors shut behind them.

“You told me that you love me.” Kathryn said as soon as the doors to her quarters closed.

“I know what I said but I thought I was still dreaming.” Johnathan stated as the memories came back to him.

“So you didn't mean it?” Kathryn asked, as she turned her face away.

“No, I did mean it and I still do.” Johnathan said quickly. “But I remember what you have told me about being the captain and how you won't … …”

“I don't care about that as much any more.” Kathryn said. “I love you so very much. I could have kicked myself for not having told you how I felt, when I realized that I could lose you.

“Now, Where were we?” Kathryn questioned with a smile.

“We were discussing our feelings for each other.”

“Oh yes.” she said as she wrapped her arms around him. 

Just as they started to kiss again, the door chime rang. Kathryn let out a frustrated growl and Johnathan smiled, amused.

“Computer, who is at the door?” Kathryn demanded.

“Kes and Neelix are outside the captain's quarters.” the computer mono toned.

“They will be bringing the children back.” she groaned.

“That's good, I would like to see them.”

“They are probably sleeping.”

“Very true.”

“Go into the other room and wait for me please, Johnathan.”

“Yes Katie.” he said with a smile. Kathryn smiled back at him and when Johnathan was gone she opened the doors.

“Thank you for watching them. I hope they weren't any trouble?” she said.

“No trouble at all. How are you doing? How is Johnathan feeling?” Kes said in a friendly tone.

“I'm better now that he's back and he's resting. He's fine and will be sleeping here until the drugs they gave him wear off.”

“Oh? In your bed?” she said with a grin.

“Yes and I'm sleeping on the couch.” she said with a sigh.

“Goodnight Kes, Neelix.”

“Sleep tight, Captain.”

After he heard the doors close, Johnathan came out of the other room.

“Why won't you let me take the couch?” Johnathan asked.

“No one is going to sleep on the couch.” Kathryn said with a smirk. 

“Okay!” Johnathan said, with a broad smile on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes.

“You need to rest so that your system is able to get rid of the remainder the drugs. I'm not going to be taking advantage of you so we will be sleeping, Johnathan.”

“How would you be taking advantage of me if I am consenting?” Johnathan questioned, pulling her to him and kissing her sweetly.

“You can not give your consent until the doctor gives you a clean bill of health. Besides, come on now, why should we rush things, darling?”

Kathryn says before she kissed him briefly. Then they walked into her bedroom, laid down and cuddled for a while. “Go to sleep.” Kathryn says softly, as Johnathan put his head on her chest. Although she wanted to do so much more, she knew for now both of them needed rest and there would be time for that later.

~ on the bridge, the next day.

“Captain, were being hailed from the planets surface.”

“On screen, Mr. Kim.”

“Good Morning Captain. How are you and your crew doing this morning?”

“We're fine ambassador, Thank you. What could I do for you?”

“Her Royal Majesty would like me to extend her best wishes to Ensign Miller for a speedy recovery and would like to know his condition, if you wouldn't mind.”

“He is doing well, Thank you. If you would like, I would let you speak to him.”

“No. Thank you, that won't be necessary. Her Royal Majesty has authorized me to extend an invitation to the two of you to be her guests for special holiday over the next two days.”

“Well, that is most gracious of her and on behalf of Johnathan and myself, I accept. Would you thank her for us, please?”

“Of course. When should we expect the two of you?”

“Seventeen hundred hours.”

“Very good, see the two of you then. Have a good day.” (end com)

“Captain, may I speak with you in your ready room?”

“No Commander, you may not.”

“Then I'll say what I have to here on the bridge.”

“Stow It, Commander. That's an order. I didn't ask for, nor do I want yours or anyone elses opinion. My personal life is just that, Personal.”

“He is Nineteen years old.”

“I know how old he is and it doesn't change the fact that we Love each other.”

“How do you think the crew is going to take this?”

“Do you really think I care?”

“I guess not.”

“Actually, most of us believed that they have been a couple for a while now, Commander. It was a surprise to find out that they weren't. Right gang?” Lt. Torres says.

“That is correct.” Lt. Tuvok says and most of the bridge crew agrees with him.

“If you and Ensign Miller will make each other happy, Captain, then all of us are happy for the two of you. I believe that I can speak for most of the crew when I say, even though it might not be wanted, that the two of you have our Blessings!” Lt. Paris says.

“It is wanted and very much appreciated, Mr. Paris, Thank you. Thank all of you.”

“Do not include me in that statement.” Commander Chakotay says.

“So, when is the wedding? Ensign Wildman chimes in.

“One step at a time, ensign. Let's not jump the gun, as they used to say.”

“Oh, I'm almost sure that I'm not, if Johnathan has anything to say about it.”

“Really?”

“Really!”

~ 1655 - time for transport – on the surface.

“Greetings Captain Janeway. It's good to see you again.”

“Thank you, Ambassador.”

“Greetings Ensign Miller. It's good to see you again as well. How are you feeling?”

“Much better. Thank you, Ambassador.”

“Delighted to hear it. Her royal majesty sends her best wishes for a pleasant stay as her honored guests. Anything you need, just ask and it will brought to your state room.”

We will.

Excellent. The guard will show to your state room and depart. Dinner will be brought to you at 1930 sharp. Will that be all for now?

Yes, Thank you.

Have a good evening.

~

That same night Kathryn and Johnathan sat cuddled together on the extra large cushion and pillows that were on the floor in front of the fireplace in one of the palace guest rooms. They had wrapped a blanket around them for extra warmth and were drinking the wine that was left for them. They'd spent the evening making love in front of the same fireplace. Kathryn wasn't sure that it was a good idea for their relationship to progress so quickly, but both of them were glad it had.

“I love you, my beautiful Katie.” Johnathan whispered.

“I love you, too, my handsome man.”

“Are you warm enough?”

“Oh yes. How couldn't I be warm enough, wrapped in your arms like this?”

“I am glad.”

“You are the love and lover I always dreamed you would be.”

“You are not.”

“Why?”

“My dreams and imagination could not and do not compare to the real thing!”

“You are a sweet talker.”

“The truth is very often sweet.”

“What do you dream about?”

“Many things, Katie. You will have to be more specific then that.”

“With regard to us?”

“A wedding aboard Voyager that's simple yet elegant. Many nights spent like this one. Watching in breathless anticipation as your abdomen grows as the life it protects grows … …”

“I get it.”

“I could not tell you, even if I wanted to, how many time I have fallen asleep to the picture, in my minds eye, of you nursing our second son.”

“You paint a beautiful picture of our future. One I look foreword to sharing with you.”

“I am thrilled to hear you say that. Just as I look foreword to sharing it with you.”

THE END


End file.
